bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
MT
"Jahls, STFU, or I will mail your @$$ back to you in a Pringles Can." -MT MT is a BZPC 2 co-admin, and is the leader of the Zehvor, a BZP based Toa Team, and also heads OTS, a "company" that produces everything from stories to MoCs to comics. {| border=1 align=right cellpadding=4 cellspacing=0 width=230 style="margin: 0 0 1em 1em; border: 1px #641010 solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%;" | align="center" colspan=2 bgcolor="#641010" style="border-bottom:2px solid #641010; font-size:150%;" | MT |- | bgcolor="#1E1E1E" align="center" colspan="2" | http://img15.imageshack.us/img15/408/aternamtav.png |- valign="top" | bgcolor="#000000" align="center" height=23 colspan="2" | Zehvor Leader, BZPC2 Co-Admin |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Joined BZP: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | May 15, 2007 |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Joined BZPC | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | April 2009 |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Resides in: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | BZPC, BZPC Wiki, BZPower, Facebook, ZC |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Nicknames: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | Emtee, Mount Zehvor, Pastor MT(lovingly labeled by VTP) |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Created Zehvor in: | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | February 2009. |- valign="top" | style="text align: left;" bgcolor="#1E1E1E" | Talents | bgcolor="#2C2C2C" | Writing, RPGing, MoCing, Learning how to make comics. |- Joining BZP MT joined BZP on May 15 of 2007. He really didn't do much for the first month of his BZP existence. He wound up in the comedy forum one day and ended up reading, "The Bionicles and I," by MisterMatoro. This inspired him to write The Bionicles Try To Run A House, which would for a time be the longest comedy on BZPower. The Beginning of a Legend No one had any idea that TBTTRAH would one day hold the title for longest comedy ever written on BZP. MT certainly didn't, and while TBTTRAH took a while to pick up any sort of fan base, he struck deals with Mr. Matoro, his inspiration and other comedy writers on BZP, that if they would review his comedy he would return the favor. He became friends with many people this way, even after their story died out. It was also during this time that he met members like Brenmac and Sonu, who would later become third in command and deputy(respectively) on the Toa Zehvor, a team formed from BZP members, which would be created years later. For the present, TBTTRAH continued to thrive and pick up fans. Age of Friendship MT became friends with people all over the comedy forum, such as Kagha, and during this time began two spinoffs of TBTTRAH, The Bionicles Try To Run a Nation and The Bionicles Try To Run a Business. MT soon got the idea that TBTTRAH could actually become a huge series. Soon Brenmac began circulating the idea of a team around the other fans of TBTTRAH. The idea was never taken seriously, however. It was towards the end of this timeframe that MT began a small known Mafia series called TBTTRAH Mafia, which is still going today. Soon after he was introduced by Mesonak to the BZPC, and met people like Levacius, Rahkshiking, and ODSTarakava on BZP. All in all, this was probably the peak of MT's career on BZP, due to all the new friends and becoming a well known comedy writer. Rise of the Zehvor and the Vahki Wars MT had always preferred peace to violence, but that attitude seemed to change when the Vahki, lead by Terrak, made their appearance on the BZP scene. Some member opposed them, but there was never a cooperative effort against them until MT took a peaceful group Levacius had created and started "attacking" the Vahki, which consisted of questioning their motives and trying to get them to break apart. The strategy worked, and soon, the Vahki were disbanded. This "victory" lead MT to create his own team, which would ended up being called the "Zehvor," after the name Brenmac had suggested over a year ago. The Zehvor were the first "toa team," on BZP, and to this day their base is known as "Boxtus Arena," which is MT's blog. Oddly enough, some of the Vahki went on to become MT's friends, including Mesonak and KTM. Even though Terrak, the original leader of the Vahki, had disbanded the Vahki, not everyone was ready to give up on them. Eventually, two members, Mangekyou Itachi and Krana Kongu(now known on BZP as Tenebrae Invictus and Noob, respectively), decided to bring the Vahki back. Krana Kongu held a grudge against MT and his team, and sparked the 2nd Vahki War, between MT's Zehvor and KK's Vahki. However, Mangekyou refused to participate in another war, and left Krana Kongu's branch of Vahki undermatched against the Toa Zehvor. In a matter of days, Krana Kongu's group of Vahki had been decimated, while Mange took his into permenant hiding, and it has not been seen since. A potential 3rd Vahki War was broken up by Tufi, but from the start of the 2nd Vahki War forward, MT and Krana Kongu were arch-rivals. They would end up on opposite sides of arguments for years to come. The End of a Career? Nothing good lasts forever, and MT found this out with TBTTRAH. After it became a hot topic on the BZP front page(#4 at it's highest), BZP was hacked by those who would later become known as the MiB. TBTTRAH lost it's status as the longest comedy on BZP, dropping to #3 all time. The spamming and a controversial "political" joke lead to TBTTRAH's closing, which left MT disappointed that he hadn't ended up attaining his goal of the longest comedy ever. Most of TBTTRAH's fans wondered what would happen now. MT had become increasingly dissatisfied with BZP and had talked about leaving. MT, however, did decide to give a comedy on BZP another shot. The Aftermath of TBTTRAH The sequel to TBTTRAH was named Aftermath by ODSTarakava, and got off to a very slow start. An explanation by MT as to why TBTTRAH had been closed was met with hostility by the mods, but MT ignored them for the most part and continued writing. The comedy is still going on today, and while not on the record breaking pace TBTTRAH set, it is one of the most popular comedies on BZP today. Hacked Again The MiB weren't done after their previous hacking. In mid-summer of 2009, the group hacked BZP and began getting members banned. Within a matter of days the admins took BZP offline, and it stayed that way for about a month. Some of the users on BZPC found the MiB chatroom and struck back, spamming the place like crazy. MT joined in on this and became one of the most hated BZPians by the MiB, although he always kept his BZP name secret. The MiB proceeded to somehow follow him into a secret chat, where one of their members using no name, no picture, and no name on the member list, tried to question MT about how he knew about the MiB. MT showed this to Venom, Invictus, and some other owners, but no one was able to figure out what it meant. BZP was soon brought back online with new safety measures, which was when MT became randomly modded by Venom. He was then randomly de-modded two months later, on claims that he and Levacius had "tricked" Venom into modding. Reset After an elaborate plan by Venom tricked Anon, Jedi, and other controversial BZPCians into revealing their true thoughts about him, BZPC was rebooted and everyone became a guest again. Venom was thinking about potentially not membering MT, but Tenebrae Invictus(aka Mangekyou Itachi) came to the rescue and got MT into the chat. While MT was lucky, Blackout and Sylux weren't, as they were banned from the chat about a week later. Split Paths MT decided to also take the TBTTRAH series in a different direction. In October of 2009, he created the first ever TBTTRAH epic, dubbed "TBTTRAH: Vundas," which told the story of Toa Vecolity, a character who had played a minor role in TBTTRAH and Aftermath. MT seemed to have fully recovered from TBTTRAH being closed, although Aftermath and Vundas have been constantly noted to have a much darker tone than TBTTRAH. Vundas was the finished "Project Nikana," which MT had announced months earlier. The idea had been dropped for a while, but it was picked back up and released in time to celebrate the 5th season of the TBTTRAH series, which was dubbed "Split Paths." During this time MT also became a fan of iBZP, which is run by Var. He would love to join the show, but a lack of microphone inputs has stopped him from doing so. "War" MT then decided to pull a prank on the Ventorus, jokingly declaring war and creating some hatred between both teams. The Ventorus were on the point of breaking, when MT let Mesonak in on the act, and they both revealed to everyone that it was a giant joke. Eyru summed up everyone's feelings when he said "I'm never coming back to this blog: I'm sick of getting MT'd." MT proceeded to do the exact same prank about a week later and it yielded the exact same results, except Rahkshiking left the Zehvor this time. But he came back later. Reset (Thank You Version) Shadrahk and others had become increasingly frustrated by what they claimed to be a too large upper class of BZPCians. Their complaint eventually reached Venom, who reset the whole chat again and had mods voted for this time. MT was voted into the very last mod spot, and regained his powers as moderator, while fellow Zehvor Sonu became an owner. Chubby Huggs A little time after the new year, MT introduced the chat to his "cat," Chubby Huggs, who, according to MT, is made of "100% hugs and love," and because of that, can never be killed. Chubby proceeded to go on to break up many fights while spreading his message of joy and love, including a huge one between Star and Meso. The Great Chat Rescue MT played an important role in what was later known as the "Great Chat Rescue." About a month after he was modded, several Anons, including Aho, Desu, Lih, and KT came on to BZP. MT quickly got in an argument with them, because he felt like they were complaining and whining about the rules far too much. After Mange broke up an argument between him and Aho, MT realized that they were here to stay. Regretting this, he went away, hoping for some peace to return to the BZPC. It did return, in the form of ~Starparu 411~, who came up with a plan to take down the group, which had become known as the "Aho Worshippers," at that point. The plan consisted of Star posing as a noob and then jumping into an argument over the rules in order to get them to explain why they didn't like the rules. MT gladly offered his assistance, sparking the debate and then letting the disguised Star jump in. Within 5 minutes, Star had many screens of them cursing, insulting Venom, and spamming. Venom came on a little while later, and, after seeing the screens, proceeded to ban all of Aho's group, giving instructions to MT to hunt down the last two, Desu and Lih. MT banned Desu a little while later, while Lih has not been seen since this incident. The Chat's Finale Just 2 days later, MT arrived at the BZPC to find that it had been abandoned. He began to try to figure out why, when Dariux brought him to Tmoag's chat and explained that Venom had closed the chat for good. Dariux, QQQQ, and Jahli had been waiting at the BZPC for people to turn up so they could bring them to the new chat. MT decided to stay there until he could formulate a plan that would bring most of the survivors together. BZPC 2 Mange, taking control of the situation, created the BZPC 2(not the BZPC Mark 2). It began serving as the new BZPC. MT arrived at the new BZPC just in time to be elected moderator, barely beating out Nif and Blackout. Blackout and MT became friends soon after the election, finding a common interest in coffee. Venom also reopened the 1st BZPC around this time, but made it so that only his closest friends could enter, while the general public would talk at the BZPC 2. MT asked to be let in, but Venom said that Eljay would decide his fate. MT began waiting for Eljay to arrive. He eventually did, and MT was let into the now very exclusive BZPC. Anon's Return It didn't take very long for some of the 1st BZPC's old traditions to continue. Jed, apparently sparked by hatred of Anon, who had taken advantage of the clean slate that Mange gave everyone on BZPC 2 by returning to the chat, told Venom that Anon had done some wrong things. When Anon heard about this, Jed responded by turning Anon against Venom. Venom and Anon fought each other for a little while, before realizing that Jed had been lying and set them both up. Anon and Venom fought Jed as one, causing Jed to again complain about how Venom was unfair in not forgiving him. MT, sick of seeing Jed's cycle of messing up and then pleading for forgiveness, called him out and told him to stop whining. Mange eventually decided that Venom and Anon won the "case," even though Jed complained about it for a lot longer. Co-Admin Election When the BZPC2 was about 2/3 of a month old, Mange announced that he was starting an election for co-admin. There would be 3 rounds, and the people with enough votes in each round would advance to the next round, with the ultimate goal being winning the 1 on 1 showdown at the end. Even though MT himself completely dismissed his chances of winning, Mesonak nominated him, and by the evening of the 1st day of elections MT had garnered 3 votes, easily qualifying for the second round. That's when MT realized he had a decent shot at winning the co-admin election, and went "campaigning," in his own words, but Mange's ban on self advertising put a serious dent in his plans. However, MT caught a huge break, as Mesonak decided that he didn't want the responsibility of being co-admin, and dropped out, leaving MT with only Tmoag and Starparu to deal with in the second round. Starparu, having just barely made the 2 vote cut in the 1st round, wasn't really considered as a real contender for the end, leaving only Tmoag(who had lead by a count of 8-6-2 at the end of the first round) and MT. After Tmoag took a quick 3-1 lead, MT stormed back with 7 straight votes, giving him an 8-3 lead 7 PM ET on the 1st day of the semifinal vote. However, Tmoag's voters gradually helped chip away at MT's lead, and by the end of the semifinal vote, Tmoag and MT were tied up at 8 heading into the finals. Tmoag once again took an early two vote lead, but votes from Starparu and MoC quickly erased the deficit. The 1st day of the showdown went back and forth, MT taking a 5-4 lead before Tmoag gaining a 6-5 edge, only to have GJ appear and tie the score once again. However, the 2nd day was all MT. 3 straight votes from Sonu, HBBG, and Kini gave MT a 3 vote lead with less than an hour left in the voting period. iPeng showed up to vote Tmoag, but that did little besides change the final score. MT won 9-7, and began waiting for Mange to arrive and "award him the golden pawn trophy." Mange did arrive, but announced that the elections weren't quite over yet. When MT and Tmoag asked him what he meant, he responded by making them both owners. Oddly, Tmoag and MT had discussed the exact same plan two days before, but neither of them had mentioned it to Mange. Upon seeing that they were both ownered, the entire BZPC approved, and an election for moderator ensued. BZPChan It didn't take long before BZPC2 began having some of BZPC1's problems. After finishing an RPG with Levacius, Blackout, and Makuta of Comedy, MT returned to the BZPC2 to find Var, mod for the first time since the last BZPC1 reset, said something that had double meanings, and one of the meanings was sexual. MT immediately kicked Var, and then Arby twice for similar offenses. This sparked a huge revolt against the rules, and eventually Anon created a list of rules that he and a group of supporters wanted to take the place of BZPC rules. Mange denied them, leading Anon to create a "BZPChan," which he hoped would replace BZPC. MT doubted that it would work, but he went there just to make sure his status as owner was safe. Though there was a huge amount of advertising done by Anon, the BZPChan never caught on, and just served as a private chat for those who liked the new rules. 2nd Age of Friendship For the first time in it's short history, BZPC2 finally had some peace. MT took the time to try and strengthen friendships with others and also tried to become friends with some of the newer or less popular members, such as Dave, Craig, and Minivan. MT also proceeded to start his own "game" of sort, where points were handed out for being "lolz" as he put it, or doing something really cool. The top two point getters at the end of each day would face off in Showdown, where MT would give them an issue to discuss, and they would give their opinions and argue for them. The best argument would win a point, and the most points after 3 rounds won Showdown. The points then reset after that day. Overall, this was one of the shortest, but most tranquil times in MT's career. Rain After virtually disappearing from BZP for about 10 months, Krana Kongu, MT's arch-nemesis from the Vahki Wars, returned, attempting to resurrect his branch of the Vahki once again, calling MT an "enemy of the state," and an "annoying comedian." Mesonak and MT responded by starting what might have been the greatest blog raid in the history of BZP. About 10 different members posted pictures of people face-palming in response to the Vahki returning, and a large number of the Zehvor(including TA, Levacius, Kpik, and Blackout) went there to attack the Vahki's motives. Within a few days, the Vahki sign up blog was basically in ruins, with no sign of Krana Kongu anywhere. A few days later, MT permanently banned Craig after the latter had cussed, flamed, insulted, and then did all three to MT in PC after he had received a 30 minute ban. MT said that Mange could deal with Craig when he got on, and then realized which the aura of peace that had been at BZPC2 only days before was now gone. MT's realization was proved a few days afterwards, when Tmoag, MT's co-admin partner, left Slowpoke in the same situation after a nasty argument, permanently banned and waiting for Mange to decide whether to unban or not. The lone bright spot in this otherwise darkish period was that MT became very good friends with Kahnoa. Re-Election MT and Tmoag had been ruling side by side as co-admins for almost 2 months when Mange announced that another co-admin election was being held. However, Mesonak misinterpreted Mange's saying that there would be two co-admin spots up for grabs as meaning that everyone could vote twice, which allowed MT to get far more votes from on the fence voters and recorded a single round record amount of votes at 14. The 2nd round wasn't quite so easy, since Mange reset the rules to make it 1 vote per person, but he still easily cruised into the last round with a 2 vote advantage over Dar, the 2nd place candidate. The final round was between MT, Dar, and Var, with 2 spots open for co-admin. This round couldn't have been any better for MT. Supported by his fellow Zehvor, an alliance with Var, and other members such as LJ and HBBG, MT took an 8-6-5 lead at about 8 PM ET on the first day. MoC and RM then came on to "ice MT's co-admin cake," and help him clinch a spot as co-admin, while Var got Pok's vote to force a tiebreaker session with Dar. At the end of regulation time, the score stood 10-6-6, with MT watching Var and Dar battle it out for the last spot. Personality MT, while a comedian, does have a limit of randomness that he will take, and this has lead him to some arguments with QQQQ and Anon, who is now banned. On the flip side, MT does have a problem with total strictness, and is known to be one of the more merciful mods, as long as the member made an honest mistake. He does, however, have an almost zero tolerance level for whiners and people who do stuff to intentionally annoy someone. He also has a strong dislike of the Anonymous group, 4 Chan, and almost everything associated with it. MT has a large number of friends on BZPC and BZP, and most of them like him very much, while those people who aren't his friends generally don't. In short, MT is usually one of those people who you either like or you don't. MT was known on BZPC1 for getting into many religious debates with VTP. Ever since the 2nd reset, though, the two have stopped arguing. Trivia *MT is the only person to ever have been kicked for impersonating himself. Contrary to popular belief, Var was banned and not kicked for impersonating himself. *MT is one of only 8 people on BZPC to have written a comedy. The other 7 are: Makuta of Comedy, Levacius, Mesonak, KTM, Kagha, Anon, and VTP. *Though Akaku(unknowingly) started it, MT was the one who popularized the "change name for funny kick" thing, where members change their names to make their kicking funnier. The most classic example of it can be found here: http://www.majhost.com/gallery/ninjamaster504/TheArtOfStuff/ljthatsreallymt_win.png *Despite being thought of as an old-ish BZPian, MT is relatively young compared to most others, having only been on BZP for a little over 2.75 years. *Although he is relatively young in BZP years, he is one of the oldest on BZPC in real life, being over 15 and a half years old. *MT also has a cat that comes on the chat named "Chubby Huggs." MT is the only one with a BZPC pet. *MT is the only non main admin to have been a staff member his entire stay at BZPC2. *MT is undefeated(3-0) all time in staff elections. His style of having tons of people(mainly Zehvor) vote for him at once has earned him the nickname "The Master of All Zerg" (this is a reference to Tmoag's name) *Tenebrae Invictus is the only person who MT has not been ranked higher than at some point in BZPC1/BZPC2 history. *MT's arch-rival is named "noob"(formerly Krana Kongu) on BZP. Krana Kongu is the only person that MT really dislikes on BZP, and the two have been involved in many arguments against each other, with MT winning every time(the 2 Vahki Wars and when KK's blog was raided after he tried to resurrect the Vahki) *The Toa Zehvor are: MT(leader) Sonu(deputy) Assasssin(third in command) ODSTarakava Levacius Cash Chicago Dakama Burnmad Makuta of Comedy Kazi: Toa of Ice Blackout Quotes "Life is all about resolve. Outcome is secondary. It is resolve that determines the value of your life." MT, talking to VTP about whether or not to go through with a plan. "SWEET CRACKER SANDWICH!!!!!" MT, after talking to Mange on the phone for the first time. "The most dangerous opponent isn't one you can't stop. It's one you can't predict." MT, talking about how to defeat an opponent in a war. "A reputation takes years to earn, but only seconds to destroy." MT, answering Jed's question of why he wasn't being forgiven after lying to Venom and Anon. "MT, you WANT to attack him now. You're evil now." "But what if HE turns out to be evil as well? I'm evil chaotic, not evil stupid." Levacius and MT, during an RPG after MT and Blackout passed through a gate that changed their personalities. "PAWN ME!!!!" MT, referring to the golden pawn that represents the owner symbol, after defeating Tmoag 9-7 in the Co-Admin Election Finals. Mange ended up admining both MT and Tmoag, however. "The fine line between being a good owner and a bad one is knowing when to use force and when to use words." MT, defending his choice to not kick people who Jedibot claimed were "arguing." "I'm a serial killer." "Me too. Without the killer part." VTP and MT "Wait...Gresh is a girl?" "Yes Anon, and no sexual harassment. You know the rules." Anon and MT, after Gresh of the Jungle joined BZPC2